Sunland
Sunland (Choyini: Thichana) is the continent furthest North West on the map of Shechilushoeathu. Choyini is spoken in most parts of the Southland region, and the continent is home to several countries. The Lo that live here are of the light green variant north of the savana, and of the dark green variant in the savana and the deserts. Countries Sunland has a large variety of different countries which has varying relations with eachother. Thenuwa Thenuwa is one of the larger countries. It is the origin of Mechagics. History The history of Sunland. Pre-magic The earliest records of civilization on Sunland go back to about 5000 Before Magic (BM). These civilizations were mostly located around the southern coasts and on the islands. The only found objects were pots and simple copper and stone tools. The buildings are presumed to have consisted mostly of wood, except in the desert and dry savanna regions since there have been no recorded findings. The very first finds showing written language are dated to about 4500 BM. The language was written in a form of simple hyroglyphics. Around this time, there are also significant changes in these civilizations. Pottery is found in greater concentration, as are tools, and the first stone buildings can be found outside of the desert and dry savana regions. Evidence of habitation in the entire continent, except the coldest north can be found in archeological evidence from about 4000 BM. The continental cultures can now be divided into about 6 unique cultures. The east desert, west desert, south, west, north and east cultures which are all located in their respectable areas in comparison to the mountain ranges. 3000 BM The Obsidian City was created. 2000 BM The west culture has obviously gone through a golden age. Currency can be easily found, impressive architecture which stands even today, writing which is not only confined to the official, but also for recreational uses etc. Most notable is their mastery of metals, being able to make a significant amount of metals including iron, steel, bronze, brass, copper, and surprisingly, magic conducting material. However we have no reason to believe that they knew that this material had this property, and is mostly used for decorational purposes. 1500 BM The west culture manages to build complex machinery which do things we use magic for. The Eastern desert culture also seems to have dissapeared by this time. Absolutely no evidence of their existance can be found after this, until the nomadic tribes start living in the desert in about 1250 After Magic (AM) 1000 BM The countries of the West culture appear to have formed one nation through conquest. 500 BM The Western nation starts a rapid expansion to the east and the south. 0 BM Magic is discovered in the form of Vocalism Post-magic 0 After Magic(AM) Magic is discovered in the form of Vocalism. 50 AM According to many written records of the western nation, the vocalism mages from one of the nations of the Southern culture cause massive destruction against their armies. The vocalism nation starts its conquest of the Western nation. 100 AM The western nation ceases to exist. Shortly after, a powerful vocalist kills the reigning ruler, and takes the throne, becoming the first Mageking. 170 AM The first Mageking dies from old age, he became 90. The second Mageking takes the throne. 175 AM The Vocalism nation goes to war with several of it's neighbours. 180 AM Negatism is discovered in one of the Northern culture's nations. They use this new found power to attack the Western provinces of the Vocalism nation. This War in the West is mostly in the advantage of the Northern nation, as they slowly win ground throughout the years, bloody battle after bloody battle. 190-200 AM The Ancient Entities are believed to have created themselves. 210 AM The War in the West ends in a duel between the second Mageking and a northern Negatismic mage. The Mageking ended up not counting on his own powers being used against him, which caused his death. 212 AM The Vocalism nation crumbles, new nations are formed and lands are taken by neighbouring nations. 213 AM A period called the Southern Lesser Ages begins. This is a period in which the grandure of the Vocalism nation is forgotten, and people fall back on their old customs. 220 AM Celestial Dance magic is discovered in the western deserts, but rather than be in the hands of the rulers, Celestial Dance magic was discovered, and practiced by the people, this combined with it's lack of use in large scale combat prevented another war in the west. 265 AM An artificial narcotic is produced in the east, it gains significant popularity. 266 AM People using the narcotics have been found to produce magical effects. These magical effects are later categorized as Linking, Linking magic is invented. The narcotics appeared to have produced the appropriate state of mind for Linking to occur. 270 AM People using the narcotics start to get very ill, there have been a significant amount of narcotic related deaths. The narcotics are illegalized in most nations, the narcotic enters the black market, many people who have stopped with the narcotic attempt to find the state of mind to produce linking without the narcotic and they succeed. 276 AM A medium sized earthquake can be felt throughout the entirity of the Sunlands, large waves batter all coastlines, even those of lakes and a strong Raw Magical Energy wind pulls south for several days. Scholars are baffled and up to this day and are still trying to figure out what was the cause of this event. Category:Shechilushoeathu Category:All Pages